


Pure As Snow

by MemeQueenK1967



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, diamond swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueenK1967/pseuds/MemeQueenK1967
Summary: This is a diamond swap au based on the characters I've created on instagram @memequeenkelleaFor this AU:White Diamond = Canon Pink DiamondYellow Diamond = Canon Blue DiamondBlue Diamond = Canon Yellow DiamondPink Diamond = Canon White DiamondIf you have any questions though feel free to ask me on here or on instagram @memequeenkellea
Kudos: 14





	1. A New Era

White Diamond stood at the base of Pink Diamond’s steps. The room glowed a dark magenta as Pink put her hands behind her back. She smiled at the smallest diamond before her. As her pearl floated across the room to her side, Pink cleared her throat. 

“Starshine, Yellow and Blue think you’ve grown bored here on Homeworld. Yet your actions seem to tell another story, White.” The pearl projected a screen from her navel gem. Pink narrated as the scenes played. “You broke a pearl, you can’t find your spinel, and do I have to remind you of the incident on Blue’s newest colony?” White Diamond stared at her feet, sighing with resigned boredom. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Since you’ve abused your status so much in recent centuries, I’ve decided it’s time for your to experience the other side of being a diamond.” She held out her hand, and in her palm a hologram of a planet in a nearby galaxy. “This is your new colony, Earth.”

The look of boredom fled White’s face as a bright red angry blush spread across her face. “I don’t want a colony! I won’t go. You can’t make! I won’t! I won’t! I wo—”

Pink held her finger to her lips, the pearl followed Pink’s lead, and they both shushed White’s tantrum. “Now Starshine, your little tantrums won’t work on me. You leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

White stormed out of Pink’s room with her new pearl trailing after her hopelessly.

After the ball ended and Pink announced that White Diamond had been given a colony, Blue and Yellow turned up to her throne in surprise. The gems in the ballroom clapped and cheered, nervous glances to both Pink and White. Once the lower gems cleared out, Blue stood from her throne. 

“Pink! You can’t be serious. White isn’t ready for the responsibility of a colony!” She gestured to White looking up at Blue with puppy dog eyes. “How can you give her a colony?”

Yellow nodded in agreement. She spoke softly, “It does seem quite severe, Pink. Is there anything else we can do for her?”

Pink waved their anxieties away. Her eyes narrowed as White skipped out of the ballroom, thinking Blue or Yellow would convince Pink to change her mind. Once the littlest diamond was gone, Pink cleared her throat. “I don’t expect her to succeed. The failure of the earth colony will humble her ego. We’ll be able to turn it into a geoweapon, and Starshine will be back home with a much better attitude.”

Blue and Yellow exchanged looks with smiles. “If you say so, Pink.”

The next morning Pink, Blue, and Yellow were standing on the leg ship’s platform waving as the ship lifted into the air. The jets roared from the heels of the ship, and in a blink of an eye, the ship was gone. Pink put her arms around Blue and Yellow. “And now we wait.”

Floating in space, the leg ship glided towards its final destination. White Diamond stood on the ship’s driving platform, pacing in a burning rage. Her entire face was blood red. She screamed and stomped her foot which cracked the platform slightly. 

“HOW DARE SHE?!?”

Her pearl stood on her tiptoes, a nervous smile on her face. “P-please my diamond. There aren’t many gem colonies on this route to earth.”

“Pearl, they’re all a part of me! I’m WHITE Diamond. I shouldn’t have to do anything! I should be the leader of Homeworld, not Pink!”

Her pearl reached out to her. “Perhaps Pink expects this colony to fail. You could prove her wrong.”

White Diamond stopped in her tracks, a mischievous smirk curled over her lips. A light purple blush crept across her cheeks. She rubbed her hands together. “Of course! If I make the earth the most productive, gem inhabited colony of the entire gempire!” She squealed with delight and pulled Pearl into a hug. “Thank you Pearl!”

Pearl blushed a deep shade of pink and hugged her diamond back. “You’re welcome, my diamond.”

After the Bismuths finished the moon base, White got settled into the control room, her pearl finishing the appointments with the Peridots and Bismuths. The first few decades of just waiting for something to happen were difficult for White. She felt abandoned by Pink. The other diamonds hadn’t so much as called her once. Pink sent her agates to the colony to report back to her on White’s activity. White hadn’t left the moon base the entire time she had been circling the earth. 

One day, White sat at her control panel, flipping through the colony’s plans while Pearl ran through statistics. Pearl projected the prime kindergarten from her gem. “Looks like the Jaspers are emerging soon.”

White held a fist in her hand. “Pearl, this is taking too long! Is there anything I can do to speed the progress up?”

Pearl smiled and lifted a finger. “Perhaps we could view the resources on the earth to inspire you, my Diamond.”

She squinted with apprehension. “Pink’s agates wouldn’t let me leave the kindergarten though.”

Pearl projected a small diagram from her gem. “You could… change your form for a day!”

White grinned and her form glowed as she flipped her gem outward. “Pearl, you’re so smart!” Her form settled into a typical quartz soldier. She put her hands on her hips. “What do you think, Pearl?”

“Very convincing my diamond. Shall I prepare the ship?”

She shook her head, “Subtlety, Pearl. Let’s take the warp pad.”

As the two gems ran downstairs, White’s crown fell to the ground with an echoing bounce in the control room. The gems held within her crown glowed and as the crown settled, the padparadscha loosened in its slot. 


	2. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pearl suggests White Diamond change her form to visit the earth, they find themselves exploring the natural resources that the earth has to offer.

The two gems warped into the prime kindergarten, and White looked out over the bustling kindergarten. The new Jaspers hustled in their squads, waiting for more orders from the equally new grey Agates. Pink’s agates though stood guard at the kindergarten’s edges, watching for any suspicious activity. When White looked back to Pearl, she had stars in her eyes. 

“Pearl! We’re here! I have to get a closer look.” She tucked Pearl under her arm and leapt from the warp pad to the ground below. “We’re actually here! Pink’s agates aren’t even looking over here!” She waved her hands excitedly; a Jasper came running by and pushed her over. 

Pearl knelt next to her, “Are you alright my diamond? These Jaspers can be so rude.”

She stood up and dusted off her jumpsuit. She squinted at the Jasper running away from her. “Hey, wait! What’s your facet?”

The Jasper turned and pointed to herself, “You mean me?”

White nodded. 

“Facet-5 Cut-2XB” The Jasper turned back and went to join the rest of her squadron. 

White turned to Pearl. “Remember that, Pearl. I’ll deal with her later.”

Pearl frowned slightly, but remained poised. “Yes my diamond.”

White shushed Pearl and whispered, “Pearl, you’re going to get us caught.”

Pearl smiled. “Yes, my … quartz.”

White grinned as she grabbed Pearl’s arm, and together they raced towards the edges of the kindergarten. One of Pink’s agates stopped them before they could leave. 

“State your business. You’re not a Jasper.” She looked White up and down, folding her arms under her chest. 

Pearl began stuttering, trying to think of a reason they’d be here. White pushed her behind herself. “Of course I’m not a Jasper. I’m a … Snow Quartz, one of White Diamond’s experimental gems. She sent her Pearl here to retrieve me. Are you going to keep her waiting?” 

The agate raised an eyebrow then glanced around to see Pearl nodding along with what the quartz was saying. “Why are you leaving the kindergarten? There’s a warp pad back that way.” She pointed in the direction they just came.

“My Diamond wished for reports on the colony’s resources, so she may work more efficiently.” Pearl bowed to the agate. “Of course if you wish to delay my diamond, by all means hold us here longer.”

The agate watched the pearl with disdain, “Perhaps I should let her know how disrespectful you talk to actual gems. Move along before I report you.” She stepped aside, and the two gems left behind the lively kindergarten.

White put her arm around Pearl, “Don’t worry about what she said Pearl. I wouldn’t replace you over that agate. You’d have to break before I did that.”

Pearl wiped a tear from her face, “I’m just a pearl though. I was made for you.”

The two stopped before the rolling landscape. Blooming pink flowers covered the soft hills. White stopped before it, dropping her hands to her sides. “So this is the earth. I want to see it all.” She walked towards the forest in the distance, a soft smile on her face. Pearl rushed after her. 

White raced through the forest and jumped from branch to branch. Pearl struggled to keep up with White as she bounded from tree to tree. White followed along the river as best she could, exhilarated from the immense freedom she felt. She climbed to the top of the tallest tree on the river’s edge and looked out the landscape around her. On the opposite side of the forest, a small rise of smoke puffed its way skyward. She squinted to try to get a better view, but she couldn’t quite make out the source. She leapt from the tree and floated down to Pearl. 

“There’s smoke in that direction.” She pointed towards the other edge of the forest. “Let’s go investigate. Won’t that be fun?” She grinned and ran off towards the smoke.

The two came to the edge of the forest and stopped dead in their tracks. A small adobe village stood smoldering. A few humans carried primitive swords. White grabbed Pearl’s hand and dragged her into town. 

“Is this a ‘hoo-man’ settlement Pearl? They seemed more troublesome on that Iolite’s report.” White looked around the crumbling buildings. A female human stood in the doorway screaming for help. Another human pulled her back into the smoking building, and White pressed on.

“Humans, my diamond.” Pearl corrected and clung to White’s arm. “They’re quite terrifying in my opinion.”

As they came into the center of the town, the humans with swords dragged an adorned male human into their circle. White pushed through the crowd, the humans glaring at her as she did. Pearl followed behind merely squeezing through the men. White broke through just as the leader of the swordsmen held up the head of the other decorated man. The crowd cheered. White grabbed the arm of the nearest soldier. 

“What happened? What’s going on?” She asked.

The soldier yanked his arm away from the tall woman. He sneered, “Our leader has killed this village’s chief. It is ours!” 

Pearl’s face contorted into a look of disgust. “How barbaric!”

White smiled back at the new leader, stars twinkling in her eyes. Pearl shook her head and started to take White back to the kindergarten. 

As they approached the edge of the kindergarten, rain started to fall slowly. White stopped on the edge of the grass. She still had a smile painted across her face. “Pearl, if those humans can just take over a small village, why can’t I do that too?”

“What do you mean, my diamond?” Pearl touched her shoulder. 

“I’m going to take over Homeworld, Pearl.” She stepped back into the kindergarten, “I’m going to take everything from the Diamonds.”


	3. Gem Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may switch between perspectives from Snow Quartz to Steven, like this chapter. This is in Steven's perspectives.

A shout of utter despair echoed through Beach City from the beloved donut shop, the Big Donut. A young boy clutched tight a mini fridge on the counter. “Noooo! You can’t be out of them! Sadie, tell me it’s not so!”

Sadie, one of the two cashiers at the Big Donut, wiped down the front counter. “I’m sorry Steven, they stopped making Cookie Cats. You can try the Tiger Claws in the other freezer.” 

Steven pressed his face against the freezer door. “They don’t even look like tigers.” He pouted and slid to the floor. 

The other cashier unloaded a box to stock the shelves. He snorted, “Why don’t you make more with your  _ magic _ belly button?” 

“Lars, that’s not how it works.” Steven lifted his shirt and glanced at the white gem stuck in his navel. “At least I don’t think it does.” Silence fell over the shop as Steven mourned the loss of his favorite ice cream treat. 

Sadie placed donuts into the display case. “Steven, you can take the freezer if you want it.”

He nodded and wrapped the cord around the fridge, and then he trotted up the beach to his home. He opened the screen door with a smile. The gems were fighting small centipedes. He sat the mini fridge by the door. Pearl held a green centipede in her arms. “Oh hi Steven.” She snapped the neck of the centipede, and its form dissipated. 

Jasper swung her crash helmet down onto another centipede and picked her nose. “Guys, these things don’t have gems.”

Hessonite broke a third one over her knee. “Then there must be a mother centipede nearby.”

Steven looked to one as it scuttled by his feet. “Aw, they’re kinda cute guys! Can we keep one?” The centipede hissed and spat green acid near the door where Steven stood. Pearl stabbed the centipede with her spear. “We’re sorry Steven. We were just clearing these creatures when some came into your room.” 

Steven ran over to the fridge and shooed the last one away. He opened the freezer door. His eyes shined bright as he reached inside. “Oh my gosh! A freezer full of Cookie Cats? Where did you guys get them?”

Jasper hopped onto the counter as Hessonite and Pearl put away their weapons. “Well, we knew these were your favorite,” Pearl began. Jasper threw open her arms, “So we went out and stole a bunch!”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “I went back and paid for them.” 

Hessonite put her arms on her hips. “It was my idea.”

His eyes lit up as he ripped open the package. “Ohhhh… He’s a frozen treat with an all new tase. Cause he came to this planet from outer space. With refugees from an interstellar war. But now he’s at the local grocery store! Cookie Cat. He’s a pet for ya tummy! Cookie Cat! He’s super duper yummy! Cookie cat. He left his family behind! Coooookiee Cattt!” 

The gems laughed as Steven finished the song, and Jasper ruffled his hair. He took a bite of the ice cream sandwich and hummed with delight. Jasper gasped, “Steven! Your gem is glowing! Try to summon your weapon!” 

Steven panicked and grabbed at his hair. “What should I do?” The bright white glow dimmed and then stopped completely. He sighed and sank to the floor. “I’m never going to summon a weapon. How do you guys summon your weapons?”

Pearl clapped excitedly, “I’ll go first!”

Pearl stood in front of a blooming apple tree with Steven sitting cross-legged in front of her. She turned away from him and placed a hand on the rigid tree trunk. “Steven, every battle is a calculated dance, one that you must predict your partner’s movement before they even think about what they should do.”

Petals flew around the two. Pearl held her hand open, and a petal fluttered into her palm. “Earth is incredible, even this tiny blossom has calculated its path into my hand. You find your own synchronized dance within the heat of a battle, and pull forth your own weapon!” She raised her hand to her gem on her forehead as it glowed. From it, she pulled a fencing foil, sharpened to a lethal point. “And that’s how you summon your weapon.” She smiled.

Steven stood by the dumpster behind the Big Donut. He tossed a bunch of flower petals into the air and grunted as he tried to force out his gem weapon. The lid of the dumpster flung open, and Jasper held a questionable donut. “Did Pearl tell you about the petal thing?” She jumped out of the dumpster and shoved the donut in her mouth. “All that crap about ‘dancing’ and ‘planning’ is just a waste of time.” She dusted her hands off. “When I  _ need _ my weapon, I just do it.” Her gem glowed, her crash helmet appeared in a small flash of light. She bashed the dumpster. It crumpled into itself, Jasper picked up another dumpster donut. “You don’t have to try Steven. You’re a gem.”

Hessonite stood in front of the lighthouse with her hands on her hips. Steven laid flat on his back and sighed deeply. “I’m supposed to try really harder but not try at all. How is that even possible?” 

Hessonite adjusted her visor. “Yes.” She lifted her hands into the air. Her palms glowed. “Or you can synchronize your mind with every imaginable matter in the universe. Connect with the energies that flow through them and channel that into your gems.” A pair of gauntlets appeared on her hands. “At least, that’s what works for me.”

Steven stuttered as he watched Hessonite, stars forming in his eyes. “That was so cool!” Hessonite smiled and dispersed her gauntlets. She ruffled his hair. “You’ll figure your way out to summon your weapon in time.”

Later that evening, Steven paced through the living room, deep in thought about his gem. The gems warped back into the temple, and Steven turned to meet them. “Guys, I think I figured out how to summon my weapon. I want to recreate what happened before.” He pulled Jasper forward and pointed to the counter. “Jasper, you were on the counter.” He positioned Pearl’s foot one way. “I think you were standing like this.” He pushed Hessonite’s face up. “Yeah, I think you were like this.” He opened the freezer and pulled out his Cookie Cat. “Then I took a bite of this ice cream.” He ate an ear of the Cookie Cat. He pulled his grey shirt up and waited for his gem to glow. 

“Nothing’s happening.” He sighed and sat on the floor. “Maybe I’m not a real Crystal Gem.”

Pearl knelt down next to Steven. “Of course, you’re a real Crystal Gem.”

Jasper snorted, “Yeah! And you’re fun to have around even if your gem is broken.” Pearl glared at her. “I mean, we’re not the Crystal Gems without you, Steven.” Hessonite smiled and nodded in agreement. 

Steven smiled, “Even though I don’t have powers, I still have . . . Cookie Cat!” He took another bite. “Mmm… so good.” 

His gem glowed brightly and a broad shield materialized from his gem. The front was a baby blue with snowflakes fluttering down the front. The top decal was a half star, the bottom point was a diamond. 

Pearl gasped. “Steven, it’s a shield!”

Steven threw his hands in the air in excitement. “I get a shield?!” He launched the shield bouncing around the room. It lodged itself into his tv. Jasper burst out in laughter; Pearl groaned as the shield disappeared. Steven grinned with stars in his eyes. “I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!”

The house started shaking. “What was that?”

The gems ran out of the house. A giant green centipeetle crawled up the carved monument in the cliff. Hessonite clenched her fists. “It’s the mother.” She jumped up to the closest rock. Pearl turned to Steven. “Stay in the house.”

Steven shook his head and ran inside. He grabbed the Cookie Cat freezer and shoved the last few Cookie Cats into the freezer.

Hessonite grabbed the Centipeetle’s rear pinchers with her hands. Pearl slashed at the centipeetle’s back while Jasper rolled into a ball and crashed into the gem monster. The Centipeetle roared and shook the gems off its back. The gems landed on the beach, and the Centipeetle spat acid in a line towards the gems. They took shelter behind the crumbling stone hand from the cliffside monument.

Jasper shouted, “We could really use Steven’s shield right about now.”

Steven planted the freezer at his feet. “Hey, Centipeetle!” He threw a rock at the monster. “Leave them alone!”

The centipeetle hissed and turned around to face Steven. The gems screamed together, “STEVEN, NO!!” 

Steven held his ground, “Crystal Cookie Cat combo activate!” He shoved an ice cream sandwich in his mouth. The centipeetle opened its mouth and prepared another blast of acid. Steven lifted his shirt and exposed his gem, waiting for his shield to appear. When nothing happened, Steven grabbed the freezer and ran away from the monster. 

Pearl peeked out from the stone hand. “We need to save Steven!”

The rear pincers chopped through the fingertips. Jasper jumped back. “Can we save ourselves first?”

Steven sighed and shoved every Cookie Cat into his mouth. His stomach grumbled, “Why isn’t this working?” The centipeetle sprayed acid at Steven. He rolled out of the way. Hessonite jumped in front of them and held the jaws of the centipeetle. Steven glanced to his left and looked at his freezer. The acid blast had melted the freezer to a mess of wires and plastic. He rushed to its side. “Cookie Cat. He was a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he was super duper YUMMY!” He grabbed the base of the freezer. “COOKIE CAT, HE LEFT HIS FAMILY BEHIND!!” He spun the freezer around then threw it onto the Centipeetle’s back. Bolts of electricity shot through it, stunning it. 

Hessonite shouted, “Gems, weapons!” Together the three summoned their weapons and busted the stone hand. They launched in a coordinated attack. In a puff of smoke and dust, the spherical gem rolled to Steven. Hessonite stopped it and bubbled it away. Jasper and Pearl came over to Steven. He doubled over as his stomach rumbled angrily. 

“I guess you don’t get your powers from ice cream.” Jasper grinned. 

“Of course he doesn’t get his powers from ice cream. That would be ridiculous.” Pearl patted Steven’s back. 

Hessonite walked over to the gems. “You’ll figure out how to use your powers in your own Steven-y way.”


End file.
